


This Distorted Reflection

by MartokCola



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mirror Universe, Sexual Slavery, Terran Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartokCola/pseuds/MartokCola
Summary: In another universe where the Terran Empire never fell, Captain Bashir enjoys his slave.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	This Distorted Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so please be kind.

Captain Bashir patted a thigh and called out across the room, “Elim!”

There was movement from his bed as a naked Cardassian stretched out with a huff and then slithered out from beneath the warm covers, rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically all the way to let Bashir know that he wasn’t very happy with having to get up. 

Bashir didn’t care. Elim was a pleasure slave and he had a very important job to do.

The Cardassian came to a kneel in front of him, just under the desk. No doubt he’d be getting an earful later about the abuse to his poor old knees. Bashir could beat him for that. He wouldn’t though. Elim’s attitudes were amusing to him; that he acted like he had any power in this world. It probably wouldn’t do any good in breaking him of the habit anyhow. 

Elim’s entire life had been spent doing this job, serving men such as Bashir. Beatings weren’t unusual to him. If they hadn’t broken him of those habits by now, they never would. And besides, was the effort really worth it? Once Bashir grew bored of him, no one would buy him for his talent alone when there were so many younger specimens to choose from.

Elim had been just over the normal age of retirement for sex slaves when Bashir had bought him. Normally, a man of Elim’s age and skill set would be sold off for a pittance to somewhere that required disposable labor. But Bashir happened to be in the market for something a little different when he came upon the Cardassian.

He had just gone through a host of young women in the months prior. Palis had left him with nothing more than a mean laugh after he had tried to propose. Truthfully, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise. She was a mercenary hitman. Not a career one goes into if they’re looking for attachments. Still, Bashir required distraction and his usual fair just wasn’t doing it.

Elim was nothing like his usual fair. The Captain had yet to grow bored. 

Managing to keep a place in Bashir’s bed for just over five years now was no meager feat. It was quite the record, in fact. 

Usually, Bashir went through a slave every few months, buying and selling like clockwork. Oh, he still got an extra girl every now and then just to keep Elim on his toes, but they were rented. He got a few weeks of fun and teasing, making suggestions that he might trade Elim in to buy the girls out, making Elim watch while he fucked them or making Elim fuck them while he watched, and then they were gone. 

Not Elim though.

The Cardassian was trouble was what it was. There was no way a slave truly so undisciplined could have survived so long. Yet, no matter the threats Julian gave and the ones he carried out, he was sassed, mocked, derided, treated as a nuisance. One would think that the Cardassian might be grateful for being saved from hard labor another few years. 

Perhaps that was the problem. It was expected of him. And Elim was perceptive enough to know that what truly intrigued Bashir were things that did not behave according to calculation. He had always enjoyed a challenge.

Bashir widened his legs and picked a padd off the desk. He jostled a knee against Elim’s shoulder when the Cardassian made no moves to touch him.

“Well, get to it.” 

His trousers were undone and cock pulled out with practiced hands. Elim got to work, lapping at the tip before easing into suckling the head. He slowly took the entire thing into his mouth, well practiced at suppressing his gag reflex. He knew what his master liked. 

Cardassians were ideal for this sort of work. Durable and strong, they could take what was given to them. If you enjoyed conversation before or after the act, they were quick witted. On the whole, they were uncomplicated to care for. And most important of all, they were easy to control. All it took was lowering the temperature to, say, fifty degrees and they were incapacitated. No chains or heavy guarding required.

They all even came equipped with a wet hole, no prep required. The only question was whether you wanted a side of cock.

(It was nearly impossible to imagine that just under a century ago they had a small but thriving empire of their own.)

Bashir, being a man who bored easily, went for the full deal. It was nice having Elim fuck him to sleep every once in a while after an especially long day of chasing down rebels and escaped slaves in the Badlands. 

Julian petted Elim’s hair as he continued scrolling through his message box. Monotonous work. A little sex helped relax him and provided a small distraction while he sifted through communiques. He mentally noted a discrepancy in the computer logs from the last time he had viewed them this morning and filed it away.

The Captain was no fool. Elim might think he was sneaky with his little sabotages here and there but Bashir knew where his pet's sympathies lay, with the freedom of Cardassia. It amused Julian to pretend to be ignorant of it. To let Elim think he could play the pieces of the game as he liked while in fact, Julian was watching all the while and dismantling his plays one by one.

Maybe it was stupid. Maybe Elim would eventually make a move that his augment brain hadn’t anticipated, hadn't calculated for, and that would be that. He would be dead or captured, maybe tortured, maybe a hostage, maybe even Elim’s slave in turn. Any of those options would be interesting. 

Others would wonder why he kept the damned lizard around if they knew. (Of course, Julian was smart enough not to let on what a traitorous little Delilah his favorite whore was.) Very simply, it was hard to get good entertainment. Searching out rebels was boring work most of the time. There was the occasional rush of battle but otherwise he was left trying to entertain himself.

A movement drew Bashir’s eye. Elim was touching himself as he suckled, fingers pushing into his slit. Elim knew he wasn’t allowed to do that. No doubt he was trying to distract him, the little tart. 

“Elim.”

Elim pulled off him with a loud pop. He licked his lips before looking up with his best faux innocent face. “Yes, Sir?”

“Did I say you could do that?”

“Do what?”

“Don’t act coy. I’m not going to have to tie your hands, am I?”

If Bashir did that, it would mean a headache for the both of them. Elim would just whine the entire time about how they were too tight and chafing and then lay around moping with his legs spread.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I can’t help it. You have such a nice cock and I can’t help but to want it inside me. You know how I like a powerful man.” Elim fluttered his lashes to add effect to his bad acting.

Bashir watched impassively as Elim reached a hand up and used it to stroke along his shaft.

“You must be the biggest man I’ve ever taken. You fill me so good, Julian. _Sir._ Couldn’t I sit on your lap and ride you instead?”

And read his messages or find a way to accidentally short out the computer? Fat chance.

Bashir answered instead, “You’d like that far too much, Elim. Finish me off and then go get me dinner.”

Elim pouted but bent his head to take the cock back into his mouth nonetheless. Julian sighed and relaxed. He couldn’t help but to notice that Elim’s hand had drifted back down to his slit. But was it really worth it to stop the nice sensations again? Besides, so long as he finished off before Julian, there was no reason his pet couldn’t double task if it didn’t distract from his duties. 

Maybe he really was too lenient on Elim. He should get another girl soon. Or maybe even a boy. Someone just under Julian’s own age with a fine musculature and eager to please. The opposite of Elim in nearly every way. That might be fun. His pet had been getting a bit round as of late. Well, Elim had always been on the stocky side but ever since Julian had bought the replicator pattern for Delavian chocolates, the log had been filled with its code identifier. Julian didn’t really mind it though. In a way it was fun. He could show off his augment strength by picking the Cardassian up and fucking him standing in the middle of the room. It always drove Elim a little wild when he overpowered him. And Julian did like to show off.

Elim everted into a hand and squeezed at his erection as he continued to work on Julian. By the time the Captain finished, Elim’s arousal had long retracted and his face was covered in saliva and precome. Augments were also known for their stamina.

Elim put him back and stood, staggering over to grab a cloth off the bedside table to wipe down with. “Is there anything in particular I can get you to eat, sir?”

“Surprise me.”

Elim nodded and made his way to the replicator.

“And Elim? Make something for yourself, why don’t you? I’d like to hear your thoughts on Caesar.”


End file.
